


Date night

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: Crazy but we love them anyway! [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Date Night, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, M/M, Rimming, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Alexander Lightwood was in a hurry. He rushed out of the Institute like a man on a mission. Unlike the other Shadowhunters leaving for missions, the Head of the New York Institute’s mission was a personal one.It was date night.Date night with the most beautiful man alive, Magnus Bane.The 400-year-old High Warlock of Brooklyn and son of a Prince of Hell was the love of Alec’s life and the one person who knew and loved all of him. They were considered the Shadow World power couple. The Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock; however, on date night they were just Alec and Magnus, boyfriends and lovers.Date night! The buzz of excitement that ran under Alec’s skin matched the rush of blood in his veins. He really could not be more thrilled. Magnus had texted him earlier in the day and had asked for a special date night and Alec rushed to agree, hoping his magical boyfriend would not change his mind. The text had been simple and yet so very appealing.





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesn't exactly fit in the whole crazy idea but then again.... it's a wild ride so.....
> 
> Smut, smut and oh BTW smut!

**_Date night_ **

Alexander Lightwood was in a hurry. He rushed out of the Institute like a man on a mission. Unlike the other Shadowhunters leaving for missions, the Head of the New York Institute’s mission was a personal one. 

It was date night.

Date night with the most beautiful man alive, Magnus Bane.

The 400-year-old High Warlock of Brooklyn and son of a Prince of Hell was the love of Alec’s life and the one person who knew and loved all of him. They were considered the Shadow World power couple. The Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock; however, on date night they were just Alec and Magnus, boyfriends and lovers.

 _Date night!_ The buzz of excitement that ran under Alec’s skin matched the rush of blood in his veins. He really could not be more thrilled. Magnus had texted him earlier in the day and had asked for a special date night and Alec rushed to agree, hoping his magical boyfriend would not change his mind. The text had been simple and yet so very appealing.

[[Magnus ❤]]

Ribbons, please.

[[Alexander ❤]]

Yes. Gods yes Mags. I’ll text as I leave. Love you.

Alec had sent the promised text as he rushed out the door. Images of silky red ribbons and his bronze colored lover dancing in his mind, a grin gracing his handsome face, Alec pulled out his stele and activated his speed, stamina and agility runes!

Alec opened the door to the loft, soft music played with the lights dim, the smell of sandalwood wafted throughout. His skin prickled with excitement as he followed the light to their bedroom. Moving towards the room, he thought about how these nights started, how seeing the ribbons on a trip to China had Magnus’ eyes lighting with excitement and longing. Their discussion of what they represented and why he had not shared with Alec before gave way to attempts and now they had a beautiful pattern they mutually enjoyed.

When life became too much for his glittery warlock, Magnus would ask and Alec was more than happy to comply. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his love.

Alec reached down for the handle, pulled a deep breath, and pushed the door open. His breath caught and his blood rushed straight to his cock.

Red lace scarves placed in the corners of the room over lamps dimmed the lights. The four-poster bed covered in black silk sheets resting under a canopy with black gauzy curtains you could see through. Revealing the beauty hidden in their depths as his hands pulled them open.

Inky black hair fell across Magnus’ forehead as he lay back on the bed. His golden cat eyes shining as he watched the handsome hunter. His eyes filled with such hunger it made Alec’s heart stop. His eyes watching every move as Alec tossed his jacket on to a chair, toed off his shoes, and pulled off his belt. 

Hazel eyes filled with longing, raked over caramel colored skin, a muscular chest, and arms to die for.

“Raise your arms, beautiful.” Alec demands quietly as he shed his shirt, watching the older man’s eyes as they stray to his naked chest. “Look at you. All laid out for me.” Alec trailed his fingertips across his lovers ripped abs as he spoke. “Are you ready?”

Cat eyes flick downward as he raises his arms and snaps his fingers, causing magic to flow from his hand to the ribbons on the bed. Blue hues wafting over the red silk ribbons commanding them to swirl and move like fingers across satiny skin. They wrap around his arms slowly, pulling a slutty moan from Magnus. Ribbons tie themselves to the corners of the headboard, pulling his arms upwards.

He throws his head back, his eyes closing as they continue to move lightly over his skin, crisscrossing over his chest and abs, wrapping their way down around muscular thighs and calves, tethering his legs in the perfect position for Alec do what he wants without interference.

The swirl of blue dissolving as the warlock is locked into the blood red strips. A moan of surrender falls from his lips as the hunter growls, the sight before him causes his erection to become painful with need his pants unbearable.

They both know that Magnus’ magic could release him at any time but he won’t, because he loves it when Alec takes control and he can just feel. 

Alec sheds his jeans and kneels on the bed moving to straddle his boyfriend as he lays spread out on the bed. He leans in and whispers filthy thoughts in Magnus’ ear, his lips brushing the ear cuff. His hand grazing skin up and down the bound man’s side as he promises and tease.

“You are such a naughty boy. Look at that big cock. It’s red and needy just for me. I love it when you’re all tied up and at my mercy.” Alec nips the earlobe and then nuzzles down Magnus’ neck to his jaw line. Leaning back up, his hands dragging across silk to the marbled nipples, rubbing over them, pulling whimpers from his tied up lover. “I’m going to make you beg. I’m going to worship you with my tongue until you scream my name, gorgeous.”

Alec leans down and replaces one hand with his mouth, sucking and biting at the sensitive nub then moves to the other, repeating the process. Magnus groans out his name gripping the ties at his hands, pulling on them, making his arms bulge. 

Alec’s eyes drag up and over those delicious biceps, the muscles ripple causing Alec to surge up and take his lovers mouth in a deep and frenzied kiss, slick and messy as he twists the nipple in his hand.  He thrusts his tongue deep when the warlock gasps at the sensation, each sweep of tongue deeper into the moistness catching the moans from the other man.

Alec pulls back, Magnus chasing his lips letting them barely touch as he whispers, “color?”

“Green!”   

Alec chuckles and moves between his lovers spread legs, trailing wet open mouth kisses across his collarbone. His hands run down his sides, dragging paths of fire under Magnus’ skin. He bows his back trying to get closer to those lips as they drift farther and farther down.

The ribbons moving over his sensitive skin, giving him no mercy as the hunter continues, ghosting over his abdomen and into his hips. Dropping open-mouthed kisses and sucking marks into the satin skin.

Alec looks at the sight under him, Magnus, back arched, head thrown back and mouth open looking like sin personified. Filthy sounds are wretched from his lover’s lips as he tortures and teases, his hand brushing down over his erection, making it jump and twitch with need.

“We want this to last, don’t we gorgeous, shall we put on your favorite? Hmmmm.”

Magnus gasps as he feels Alec’s hands snapping a metal collar around his cock.

“Color, love?” Alec askes stroking Magnus’ throbbing cock, Magnus writhing on the bed under his steady hand.  “Mags color?” His voice demanding.

“G-green. Pl…ppp…please….Alexander… ” The words whimper from his lips as he begs for attention.

Alec leans forward licking the tip before drifting down between his legs, smirking as he watches Magnus jerk and gasp from the sensation. Lifting Magnus’ ass he places a pillow under his hips for better access.

He grabs the warlock’s ass, massaging and separating to see the treasure waiting for him. His mouth waters as he thinks what he’s about to do.  His cock jerks thinking about making Magnus cum with his tongue alone.

With a groan, he dives in, licking a strip up and over his destination. His tongue teasing the rim, dipping in and out, as he hears the dirtiest sounds erupt from his boyfriend, the deeper his tongue pushes in the louder the sounds.

His tongue slides in and out and soon Magnus is arching trying to fuck down on his face but the ribbons holding him tight. Frustrated he starts to beg, “Please Alec….Ohhhh my …. Lilith! Please… don’t stop… fuck…yes fuck, fuck…” Alec pushes a finger in next to his tongue fucking him. _“OH FUCK!”_

Alec pulls out, lubes up two fingers and starts fucking him again. Leaning back, fingers buried in his boyfriends ass as he begs him to go deeper, he smirks as he curves his finger in just the right spot and watches as Magnus bows backwards and  he screams out his name. Over and over he hits his lovers prostrate and then adds a third finger, stretching him out for his waiting cock.

“Alexxannnderrr…”

“Tell me what you need Mags.”

“….nhgggg….yyooouu…fuck!”

“You are doing so well fucking my fingers, baby. You like it when I’m buried in your ass, don’t you lover?” Not waiting for a reply, he leans over and sucks the head of Magnus’ cock into his mouth, hearing the rush of air that leaves Magnus as he then takes it all the way to the back of his throat. Loving the bitter taste of precum on his tongue, he swallows around the tip, gagging and moaning sending delightful sensations into his warlock, as he fucks him harder with his fingers.

Magnus cannot even form sentences as he begs with Alec to go faster. Alec pulls off his cock with a pop, leaving a trail of saliva from his abused red lips to the throbbing head of his Magnus’ cock. The site straight out of every wet dream he has ever had.

Alec’s cock throbs painfully, leaking precum and ready to burst from lack of attention.

“Fuck, I want you so bad, Magnus. I want to bury myself inside you so deep you’ll feel me forever.” Alec pulls his fingers out of the loose hole and grabs something. “Color?”

“Gr-greennn, please Alec…please I… I want… nghhhggnnn…want pllleassee!” whimpers and incoherent words fall from the older man as he pulls on the bounds around his body trying desperately to get friction to the one place he cannot touch.

“I want to watch you ride me and come untouched on my cock. Can you do that for me?” Alec moves then. “Open those beautiful cat eyes for me baby. _Look at me_.” Magnus blinks, his gaze hazy from lust as his cat eyes glow with unreleased need.

Alec moves over Magnus. 

Straddles him, never losing eye contact.

Alec’s hand moves like lightening, the gleam of silver flashes as the seraph dagger slashes at one and then the other tie, on the headboard. Releasing his hands from their restraints.

Alec leans back, eyes dark with want. He moves between his lover’s legs than slams the blade into the wall above him. Grabs his lover, and flipping them so he is now on his back looking up he sees the blade wobbling in the wall above.

Cat eyes flashed as Alec grabbed and flipped them. Magnus eyes drift up to the blade stuck in the wall, his pupils blown wide at the sight, the idea of danger courses straight to his bulging cock.

“Color?” Alec asks, seeing the expression on his face.

“Green.” Magnus whispers. Magnus’ hands pulled in front of him, the ribbons now held by Alec. Magnus slowly lifts up and slowly lowers down on Alec, inch by inch. His head falls back, mouth open, moans rip from him as he bottoms out. Grinding down he relishes in the feel of thickness splitting him open. He starts to move, the large cock slamming into him as Alec meets thrust for thrust.

“That’s right baby, take what you need. Show me how beautiful you are fucking me.” Magnus grinds down as the filthy words reach his ears and desire shoots through his veins. He loves it when his Shadowhunter lets loose of his tongue and talks dirty to him.

“Take them off beautiful. Let me see you, just you.”

Magnus raises his hands and the ribbons disappear as he bends backwards, hands on his Shadowhunters thighs as he continues to bounce deliciously, his own cock slapping against him. He picks up the pace and cries out Alec’s name as he feels it building, his balls tightening as he slams himself down on his lover. He leans forward bracing his hands on Alec’s chest and begs for release. Alec nods and with a snap the cock ring disappears and soon the warlock’s cock explodes between them completely untouched, strips of white pearls shooting hotly against Alec’s skin as blue waves of magic pour from his body.  Glass shatters and lights pop.

As blue waves hit Alec; his fingers dig into muscular thighs, as he jerks violently upwards, screaming out his boyfriends name as his release is wrung from him. The walls of Magnus’ channel squeeze and pull at his length as magic sends pulses through his body causing him to spill every ounce of cum he has in him. 

Magnus falls forward on Alec’s chest as they both try to control their racing hearts. Both frozen by the intense release they both just experienced. Finally, Magnus moves to Alec’s side and with a snap from trembling fingers clean them both.  

“Mags, you ok?” Alec whispered his voice hoarse, his limbs feeling like liquid gold. At first, the warlock just nods, unable to form words about what just happened. “Has that ever happened before?”

“No, I’ve never lost control of my magic like that before but I feel absolutely amazing. Are you alright, darling?” Magnus replies, his body melding into his Shadowhunter as they snuggle together.

“Gods yes Mags. I’ve never felt anything like that before, ever. It was… it was wow!”

“Well that trick with the blade was very hot, Alexander. It put me over the edge.”

“Oh…ya I wasn’t sure but I thought I’d try it.” Alec stammered as a blush rose across his cheeks.

“I love you Alexander.” He smiled a tired smile as he snapped the blanket up over them.

“I love you too Magnus.” Alec cuddled his boyfriend closer and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
